The Fire
by justanotherboringbandwhore
Summary: When there is a fire at MI9 HQ who will make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

The firestorm spread through the careful architecture, ruining the perfect coat of white covering the walls. The usual orderly, unblemished corridors were now disorganized and slovenly. Any debris that had been left in the vacant hallways were being greedily engulfed by the intensity of the inferno, every piece reviving the blazing holocaust. Broken glass was all over the once tidy floors from where the immaculate windows had shattered.

Outside the thick grey smoke could be seen from miles away, the masterful officials ran in every direction trying to get the building cleared although this was highly incorrect and they had been ordered against it. The commanders had regained a sense of order and lined the crowd up so their names could be checked off and the remaining agents could be located.

"The only people not on the list are Chief Agent Knight and Agent London" The official reported.

"Double check, quickly!" The Head of MI9 replied anxiously as the officer ran off once again.

The searing heat etched at their uncovered skin. The thick grey smoke scratched their throats and clawed at their lungs. The bright hot flames produced evil hissing sounds that pained their prisoners ears. The blaze was rapidly creeping up the walls, destroying the well appointed rooms, most of them were burnt out now.

There had been a powerful blast that had destroyed a meager, idle part of the vast structure owned by the government. Stella Knight and Frank London had been trapped in a small office, quite near the explosion. It was unfortunate; they had just gotten into an argument and Frank was just about to leave since they didn't even want to be in a room together. There had been alot of tension for the past few months, neither of them wanted to be the first to admit their love so they'd ended up having a very heated argument about it.

When they'd opened the door there had been hot, flames that hurt their eyes to watch. Frank quickly shut the door, he turned around to see Stella's eyes wide with fear. "Oh my god" Stella whispered shaking, she was frozen.

Frank grabbed her shaking hands, "Listen to me" He said sternly, "We're going to get out of here". Stella nodded in reply but she didn't believe him.

She pulled her hands away from his. "Sorry" He mumbled but he knew that pushing people away was her coping mechanism. He was right because all she really wanted was for him to put his arms around her and tell her it would all be okay.

The growing fire was inching closer by the second, they didn't have long. They needed a plan!


	2. Chapter 2

Keri, Aneisha and Dan stood in the crowds of people wondering if anyone was seriously hurt but they had all their friends. Tom, Frank and Stella were missing, they were trying to find an official to tell them but whenever they tried to get their attention they ran off to do something else.

Tom was trapped in the technical area of HQ. He had been helping the team there with a little job that needed doing, nothing too tricky but he had got trapped when the building exploded. He wasn't really hurt but his leg was swollen and painful- it was bruising all over, so it was probably broken. He needed to get out but how?

Stella was freaking out now and Frank was just trying to find a way to escape the flames that were inching ever closer. "Do you have your phone?" He asked Stella, she nodded and handed it to him. He took it from her shaking hand and dialed Tom's number.

"Tom?" He asked.

"Frank i'm trapped" The panicky voice replied.

"So are me and Stella, are you with anyone else?" He replied.

"No i'm by myself" Tom answered.

"Okay well im going to phone Dan so where are you?" Frank asked.

"Im in Technical" Tom said.

"Ok, good luck Tom" Frank whispered.

"You too" He replied and hung up.

"What is it?" Stella asked.

"Tom's trapped too so im going to phone Dan" Frank said gently. Stella started shaking again, Frank just pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright, we'll be okay"

Frank dialed Dan's number, still holding Stella in his arms.

"Frank? Are you okay? Where are you? Are you with Tom? Stella?" Dan asked quickly.

"Dan i'm fine, i'm trapped in Stella's office. She's here too but Tom's stuck in Tech" Frank replied.

"Okay, we'll track down an official" Dan said.

"Okay, bye" Frank replied, hanging up and returning to Stella.

There was a bang as the fire hit something and Stella whimpered.

"Shh" Frank whispered, pulling her on top of him.

Stella started coughing from all the sooty smoke that had been collecting in her lungs.

Frank gently rubbed her back until she stopped.

"Do you honestly think we are going to leave this alive?" Stella asked.

"Yes, we will" Frank answered honestly.

"And Tom?" She asked.

Frank found it cute that she cared, "And Tom" He confirmed.

"Good" Stella replied, "Then we need a plan".

* * *

**Okay guys i would appreciate some feedback and anything you want me to fit in! Do you think they will all make it out alive?**


	3. Chapter 3

Dan had managed to track down someone and give them the information, the man then promised he would get onto it straight away.

"I hope they find them" Aneisha whispered anxiously, they could see the flames now.

"What's going to happen to the building?" Keri asked.

"Well, they'll probably find another building temporarily until they can rebuild" Dan replied.

"Oh" Keri said, people were being taken to the hospital for Secret Services but they were staying put, waiting for Tom, Stella and Frank.

* * *

Tom was coughing, hard. He thought he was going to pass out. All he could think about was Aneisha, he wanted her to be there. He felt dizzy, his leg hurt and he didn't think he was getting out alive. "Please" He whispered before he lost conciousness.

* * *

Stella was pacing, and Frank was sat sweating- he pulled his blazer off and loosened his tie. Stella sat down next to him, leaning against the wall.

She slipped her hand into his and they placed their foreheads together.

"We will get out of here" Frank whispered, although he didn't expect Stella to believe him since he didn't even believe himself.

* * *

Outside, Aneisha was becoming increasingly distressed; more so than the others. She just wanted Tom to be okay, Frank and Stella too- obviously but Tom. 'If he gets out of this' Aneisha thought, 'I'll tell him how i feel'. Dan pulled her from her thoughts by shaking her shoulder.

"Neish, we need to go now" Keri whispered. They were being asked to leave so they could complete the rescue.

"No" Aneisha said firmly.

"Why Neish, they'll be alright" Dan said.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM" She shouted and stormed off.

* * *

The rescue team were planning to go for Tom first since he was on his own and he was further away from the fire, then they'd go further in and rescue Frank and Stella.

The team kitted up and ran through the plan again.

"Right Lads, we only have one shot at this" The commanding officer said, "Lets do it".


	4. Chapter 4

Tom was still unconcious, he was close to dying. His breaths were becoming heavy and slow, he didn't have long and Aneisha knew it...

* * *

Stella was now close to being unconcious, kept awake only by Frank's loving voice willing her to stay when all she wanted was to let the darkness take her. She fought, for him. "We'll be okay" He whispered, tears streaming down his face in the belief that they were never going to move in together, get married, have kids and do all the normal stuff couples did.

"We wasted so much time" She whispered back.

"I know, i regret the last 10 years completely" Frank said.

Stella nodded in agreement.

* * *

Aneisha had returned to Dan and Keri, she was still fuming and tears were streaming down her face. Keri hugged her, "The rescue team are going to find them" Dan said.

"I hope so" She sighed and whispered, she really did hope so.

They heard a massive explosion, and they all dropped to the ground.

"TOM" Aneisha screamed.

The building was collapsing bit by bit, now it was unlikely anyone would survive.

* * *

The rescue team were battling the flames to get to Tom, they kicked the door to technical open and scooped him up. They checked for injuries, his leg was definatley broken and he had inhaled a lot of smoke, he was taken out of the building by two men, the others carried on to find the two lovers.

* * *

The two men carrying Tom were coughing now, they were so close to the exit, they could see the green grass, they could see the deep blue sky and they could smell the fresh air but suddenly they heard a loud BANG! Next thing they know they were thrown off their feet but they were still concious, they were deterimined to get out, they had to survive.

* * *

"Stella, if we get out of here" Frank whispered tearfully.

"We won't Frank, we just wont" She replied.

"If we do, i want you to marry me" He coughed.

Stella nodded she was smiling but she was crying.

"I love you" They both said at the same time.

Then there was a massive explosion.


	5. Chapter 5

~Two Days Later~

"Are there any signs of him waking up?" Aneisha asked, she had been crying for the past 2 days and had only had half an hour of sleep.

"No, i am sorry Aneisha" Stella said sadly.

Neish nodded, "How's Frank?" She asked.

"Like Tom, no signs of him waking up" Stella sighed.

She was lucky, she had gotten away with bruised ribs, a sprained wrist and if Frank died, a broken heart.

* * *

Keri and Dan were in HQ waiting for news, Stella had let them stay there because she knew they wouldn't leave. Not while Frank and Tom were so badly injured, she didn't have the heart.

"So, tell me about Zoe" Keri asked to change the subject.

"NO" Dan yelled angrily, he wasn't gonna spill his heart to her sister.

"Sorry" Keri whispered, looking down at the floor with tears in her eyes.

Dan should've cared but he didn't, what was it to do with him?

* * *

Tom started to cough, there was something down his throat and he clawed at it trying to remove the thing that was stopping him from breathing away. He could hear a fast beep and he was confused, he felt a hand grab his as someone removed the tube from his throat. He opened his eyes to reveal a nurse and a crying Neish; she was the one holding his hand, he squeezed it tighter and let himself fall into another deep sleep.

* * *

"Stella" Neish shouted as she ran down the corridor, Stella jumped at the loud voice- breaking the silence in the eerie halls.

"What is it?" She asked worridly.

"Its Tom, he's awake" Aneisha replied happily.

Stella smiled, "I have to phone Dan and Keri" Neish said. As soon as her back was turned Stella dropped the fake smile, she was glad Tom was okay she really was but without Frank there nothing mattered to her; all she wanted was for HIM to be okay.

Suddenly she heard the fast paced heart beat and ran into the room, Frank's eyes were open and he was frowning.

"You're okay" She gasped running over and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I'm okay" He replied, pulling Stella on top of him causing her to squeal in pain.

"Bruised ribs" She replied and she started laughing, when Frank knew she was okay he burst out laughing with her.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you more" Stella replied with a smile on her face, "more than anything".

* * *

**Okay guys soon I probably won't be able to update on Tuesday's and maybe Wednesday's too because of dance so my updates will probably be less frequent from now on anyway be****cause I have** **to pract****ice everyday :)- Thanks for reading I would love feedback on what i'm doing, whether you like it or not and stuff Thanks guys :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys this is the last chapter so i hoped you like it, i have loads of idea's for new stories and hopefully a few of them will be co-op's because i would love to write with you guys.**

* * *

Frank was on the mend, he'd had surgery for his ankle and Stella had been right by his bedside for the whole time. "I love you" Frank smiled, he had his arm around her and their foreheads were touching. "I love you too" She replied cuddling up to him.

* * *

Tom was at home now with Aneisha and she was taking care of him with his parents out of town. "I love you" Tom whispered, this was the first time he'd ever loved anyone and he was overwhelmed by the feeling. "I love you too" She replied and they kissed. It would be difficult since they weren't allowed to love but they would get through it, somehow.

* * *

Dan was asked to go through Tom's possesions when he was in a coma, in which he had found a phone number for Zoe.

He dialed the code with baited breath and waited for the dial tones. They seemed to go on forever he was thinking it would be a bad idea to call until someone answered, "Dan?". That was strange he could of swore she was in the same room as him. "Turn around" She said.

Dan turned to see a girl with bright red hair and a full fringe, it was neatly up in a bun as always. Her clothes were different, no spy clothes, just jeans and a t-shirt. "Zo" He exclaimed as he threw his phone on a chair and pulled her into a hug.

They both let out a content sigh, "I love you" Zoe whispered.

"I will always love you Zoe" Dan replied, kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

Stella had been on the phone for over an hour, "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes" Came the reply.

"Okay, thank you" She hung up and threw her phone across the room in anger.

Frank came limping in, "Whats wrong" He asked sounding concerned.

"I'm pregnant" She said with tears in her eyes, Frank just hugged her and let her cry.

* * *

Aneisha was in her pyjamas on the sofa, waiting for Tom to get out of the bath.

He same in yawning, it had been an eventful day.

"What are we watching?" He asked.

"Titanic" Aneisha replied.

Tom smirked, he knew it was Neish's favourite film and it always made her cry.

They fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Zoe and Dan were asleep in MI HIGH HQ, curled up in each other's arms. They had been watching a disney movie and Zoe had never watched it. Not surprising since she grew up at SKUL but she had loved it due to her childlike innocence. Dan had found this cute and endearing. He vowed to love her no matter what.


End file.
